


No Title

by Vera



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Bechdel Fix, Character of Color, F/F, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of it as a feminist's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 01x10

The floor is covered in dark hair, long, glossy curls lie in heaps around Morgana.

'My Lady,'Gwen hurries to her, hands grasping her shoulders and fluttering up to her short hair. 'What's wrong? What happened?'

Morgana is smiling, 'It's time, Gwen. It's time to go.' She's wearing the mail she wore in Ealdor, breeches and short hair belie her gender. A helm is on her table, and sturdy gloves as well. She's wearing strong boots. A dull brown cloak lies across her bed, a sparrow of a cloak next to her normal glossy-winged birds. 'Will you come with me? I know,' she turns away and walks to her window. 'It's a lot to ask.'

From behind, she looks as slim as a boy, a squire, a young knight.

'Where to?'

'Across the sea, east. Somewhere dreams don't follow.' She's standing straight, hands by her side. Gwen takes one loose-curled fist in her own hands.

'My Lady, are you sure?' Gwen thinks of long, wet roads and inhospitable forests, far flung inns and her own mediocre hunting skills. She thinks of her dear friend, who seems more than capable of finding his own trouble and getting out of it again. Briefly, she considers the teasing boy who will be king, but her lady, her friend, is here, her heart beating in her wrist like a bird seeking freedom. If her father were - But he's not. There's that, too.

'It won't be easy, Gwen.' She laughs, 'But what is?' She brings Gwen's hands to her cheek, lips touching the strength that soothes nightmares. 'Say you'll come with me.'


End file.
